warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma
Emma is a slender, agile, a little stuck-up, kind, loquatious, bubbly, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, wavy-furred, slightly small, energetic, hyper, nice, friendly, ambitoius, loyal, faithful, truthful, intelligent, bright-minded, curious, yet uneasy around the unknown, very light golden-brown tabby she-cat with faded, slightly lighter and slightly darker tabby stripes, a soft, fluffy white underside to her pelt, pinkish-gray paws, a pinkish-gray spot on her muzzle, a long, sweeping, silver plume of a tail, round white and pink flowers of varying sizes, that bloom constantly in darkness, in her fur, a few vines and leaves scattered on her pelt, and bright, gentle, friendly, intelligent, clear, alert, brilliant, soft, baby-blue eyes. She is a cat that has been altered with moonflower (Ipomoea alba) DNA at the Laboratory. She is a member of the Special Admin Prophecy (which is currently unnamed). Her powers are to read auras of both cats and people, manipulate others to her will, and to turn into a person. As a person, Emma keeps her name and has wavy, pale blonde hair and baby-blue eyes. Her outfit is normally a three-quarter sleeved, short pink jacket over a short-sleeved white shirt with a pale pink flower on it. She also wears dark blue skinny jeans and pink and white sneakers. She is often seen with a white moonflower clip in her hair. She also has a pink and gold beaded bracelet on her right wrist, a pale pink watch on her left wrist, and a heart-shaped silver locked around her neck, with a picture of a moonflower in it. History; ﻿Emma was born as Casey, a loner, to Riley, who was killed by a dog a moon before her birth, and Lacey with a single brother named Andrew. Three moons after she was born, Lacey and Andrew are killed by the same dog that killed Riley. Now alone, Casey went to a Twolegplace and was adopted by a loving family. When the family moved to a pet-free apartment building, Casey was left behind. A single man adopted Casey, but he abused her and hardly fed her. Casey rarely had access to outside, so she couldn't hunt for food. Eventually, Casey was stuffed into a cardboard box and thrown out of the window of the man''s car while he was driving to work.'' Due to the impact, she suffers amnesia. Now not even remembreing her name, Casey decides to use the box as shelter, since there was no other sutible shelter in the area. Sirius from the Laboratory finds her and brings her into the lab, giving her the name Emma. She later tells Bailey, a close friend of her, that she is afraid of all the unfamiliar cats here. She is injected with moonflower (Ipomoea alba) DNA, and sprouts pink and white flowers that close up when the light touches them. She briefly discovers her ablility to turn into a person. She changes back and decides to keep this from her friends. She later finds another cat who can turn into a person, Luckblossom. She helps the young warrior gain control of her power. She begins to develop a crush on Max, Bailey's brother. She is also part of the Human-Neko RPG. Personality; ﻿Emma at first is an extremely shy cat, and you'd be lucky to get a word out of her until you get to know her well. Once loosened up, Emma is kind and loquatious, yet she's also a bit stuck-up. Overall, she is a very nice cat to be around. Family; ﻿''Mother;'' : Lacey; Deceaced, residence unknown Father; : Riley; Deceaced, residence unknown Brother; : Andrew; Deceaced, residence unknown. Trivia; *﻿Emma and Max will become mates later on in roleplay * She is a supproting member in the 5th Generation Prophecy * She is somewhat based off of one of Dove's classmates in real life, Emma * She will remember everything that happened later on in roleplay Quotes; ﻿ Character Pixels; ﻿ Real Life Image; ﻿ ~ As a cat ~ An idea of what she looks like as a person ~ The moonflower. She is injected with the DNA from it, and the flowers bloom throughout her pelt, only opening in the darkness or moonlight. Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Loner Category:Kittypet Category:Abused Category:Abandoned Category:Laboratory Cat Category:Living Character Category:Altered Cats Category:Altered Cat Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of the Laboratory